


Jealous Man Tang Yi

by kickers17



Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Games, Misunderstandings, Scheming, Teasing, clueless Zhao Zi, dumbass friends, hopelessly in love Tang Yi, innocent Shao Fei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: It started with Shao Fei's visit. Then Andy came to spread gossip. Then Hong Ye made it better. Then Jack joined the fray. Then Zhao Zi made worse. Then Shao Fei became gorgeous. Then Tang Yi is in trouble. Then it begins a new chapter in their life.The last one shot before Handsome Detective Meng Shao Fei takes place. A look at how everyone played a role in trying to make Tang Yi jealous for once because they love Shao Fei more.
Relationships: Bian Ching-hua | Andy/Jack | Fang Liangdian, Gu Daoyi/Zuo Hongye, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049864
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Jealous Man Tang Yi

**Author's Note:**

> Hola all! Thank you to everyone who left me kudos in my previous work...the adjective + noun + name series. I actually just finished editing my other series, and then was hit by inspiration while listening to HUSH. That scene will forever be my most favourite scene as the most badass jealousy scene. The music, the acting for that scene was amazing. So please enjoy this one shot, and please be supportive to the main story soon too! Love you all.

“Tang Yi!” 

Said man smiled when he spied his boyfriend sitting on the other side of the table as soon as he was allowed to have visitors. He would never be bored at hearing Meng Shao Fei say his name in an adorable whine. Especially in bed.

“Tang Yi, you’re getting red...oh no! You’re not getting a fever are you?” Shao Fei asked, placing his hands on Tang Yi’s forehead. Tang Yi lovingly intercepted his hand and gripped it within his hand. 

“I’m fine. How was your day?”

Shao Fei smiled so wide that the sun had to wear shades. 

* * *

As Hong Ye told Tang Yi that Shao Fei was living with them because he wanted to watch out for her, Tang Yi couldn’t help but fall more in love. How can a soul be so perfect for him? Shao Fei was watching out for his family.

Hong Ye then went on to complain about the coke bottles taking over their fridge that she had to resort to using Dao Yi’s credit card to buy a bigger one. Tang Yi laughed and told her to get Shao Fei all the coke he wants.

“If he ends up overdosing, it will be on you!” Hong Ye huffed. Tang Yi wanted to assure her that the energy Shao Fei got from the coke will surely come in handy when Tang Yi got out, but he was sure she was traumatized already.

"Why can't you guys just use your own money?" Dao Yi muttered lowly behind Hong Ye, but was not heard by the siblings. 

* * *

“So, a new captain from the second team at Officer Meng’s work invited him to lunch 2 days ago,” Andy hummed, ignoring whistles aimed at his ass. Tang Yi turned sour in 0. 2 seconds flat.

“Someone asked him out on a date?”

“Rest assured, your cute officer went on to tell the tale of how his first date with the notorious Tang Yi was at the exact same restaurant,” Andy told Tang Yi. But Tang Yi was still feeling restless. 

“He’s too naive to know when someone is hitting on him,” Tang Yi growled. “You are gonna keep an eye on him aren’t you?”

_ You will tell me if someone tries anything with Shao Fei, right? _

“Oh, my dear Tang Yi...you’ll hear it right away,” Andy remarked. Then he smiled and said further. “Did you also hear that he said he would beat up Jack for betraying you?”

* * *

“Sooo...I bought sister in law some new clothes. Did he wear them for you?” Hong Ye asked one day. Tang Yi immediately asked what kind of clothes and for Hong Ye to describe them in full detail. 

“Actually, it was my card, so I bought Officer Meng the clothes,” Dao Yi whispered from behind. 

“He didn’t say anything about new clothes,” Tang Yi grumbled, he could not believe Shao Fei would not wear new clothes for him. Hong Ye took out a photo instead.

“I knew he wasn’t going to wear it, so...I asked Dao Yi-ge to take a photo and here you go!” Hong Ye announced and passed a photo to Tang Yi.

Tang Yi would put it down in his calendar as the first day Meng Shao Fei made his nose bleed.

Hong Ye wrote in her calendar as the day Tang Yi became a certified pervert.

* * *

When Shao Fei came in and told Tang Yi he had beaten up 3 thugs who tried to disturb Andy’s bar, Tang Yi knew it would be a turning point in the relationship. Not for him, but for Shao Fei and Andy. He had hoped they would bond or at least be amicable towards each other, and it looked like his wish will come true. 

And when Shao Fei pouted so deliciously while accusing Tang Yi of using Andy to make him jealous, Tang Yi used all of his will power to not throw Shao Fei on the table and kiss him senseless, because really, someone should not be that cute. 

“I won’t do it again, I promise,” Tang Yi said. 

“Yeah, you won’t. Cause I will kill the bitch,” Shao Fei promised while smiling.

And Tang Yi thought..he should not be aroused at the thought of Meng Shao Fei killing someone for him. But the tent in his pants said otherwise. 

* * *

“Well, little Tang Yi, I didn’t peg you to go for someone so bland,” Old man Chen said. The man was in there for god knows what, and he was nice enough that the prison badass protected him because he resembled the man’s grandpa. 

“Mind your own business you old geezer,”

“Ahhhh, that’s the sign of true love. When a youngster would mouth off a senior citizen to defend his soul mate,”

“And here’s checkmate,” Tang Yi said as he ate Old man Chen’s knight.

“Hmm, you’re so cold. Totally fits your handsome ice bitch face,” the old man mused. “You should be grateful that an innocent-looking man such as your officer would go for a personality like yours. Your face is your saving grace,” 

Tang Yi just smiled back. Shao Fei innocent? Pssssh!

* * *

“That Captain from team 2 is out for your officer, Tang Yi,” Andy mused, then he proceeded to tell him what Jun Wei told him over drinks. Tang Yi was gripping the table so hard that if it was alive, it would press charges for assault. 

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Tang Yi asked. Andy looked scandalous.

“Me? Nothing,”

“Nothing?!” Tang Yi exclaimed. Andy put up his hand to calm Tang Yi down. 

“Relax, he will be away, right? And when he comes back, you’ll be out,” Andy replied. This placated Tang Yi and he calmed down again. 

“Then you can deal with it yourself,” Andy added. Tang Yi cracked his knuckles.

He'll deal with it, alright. 

* * *

“So...I sent your boyfriend to the airport just now,” Jack said the first time he visited Tang Yi since he was imprisoned. 

“Did you come here to just report on something Hong Ye will tell me?” Tang Yi asked. He was watching Jack with disbelief. If it wasn’t for the fact that Jack was better on their side compared to the other side, Tang Yi would have gotten the man deported. 

“Nope. I’m here because I made a promise to Shao Fei to keep an eye on things, and that includes you,” asshole Jack replied, smiling. How dare this grinning imbecile call Shao Fei by his name?!

“Don’t call him Shao Fei,” Tang Yi growled. 

“And I just want to tell you to change the recliner in your room. While I was sleeping in there yesterday, it felt uncomfortable and clashed with the colour scheme,” Jack commented. He then waved a two finger salute while Tang Yi was still loading the information in his brain and waltzed out of there. 

Excuse me? Did this dipshit just say he slept in the same room? 

“What the fuck!?? What do you mean you slept there? Jack? WIth Shao Fei?! JAAAACK!” Tang Yi shouted while several guards came to reprimand him. But that asshat just ignored him. 

Tang Yi will get to the bottom of it! He swore on his life! Jack will pay!

* * *

“Sorry I haven’t been able to come since sister in law left, but things came up,” Hong Ye apologized to which Tang Yi dismissed it immediately. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tang Yi replied but pouted. He saw how Hong Ye was watching him with interest, so he better just cut to the chase. He must have looked constipated, but who could blame him? He still didn't have answers for the Jack issue. He can't ask Shao Fei, the man was busy. And he didn't want to sound accusing if he asked over the phone. Jack could be playing him anyway. 

“Jack came to see me a few days ago,” Tang Yi growled. Hong Ye gave hand signals to ask her brother for further clarification.

“Did anything happen the night Shao Fei was supposed to leave?” Tang Yi asked. Hong Ye hummed and then replied that she slept early that night, and someone reported to her that Jack went to tell Shao Fei about him being the driver. Then the next morning they were both seen leaving the house together. 

“I did ask Jack to drive sister in law to the airport, so it made sense he was there early...why?”

So, that asshole lied huh? Should have known he was just doing it for kicks. 

* * *

“Err, Tang Yi...Ah Fei told me to tell you that he’s coming home in 3 weeks. And that whatever it was that made you all weird with Jack...you should just forget it,” Zhao Zi muttered. Now there was a face that was not after his Shao Fei’s ass. But still, he was still miffed about Jack trying to trick him. 

“I’m not being weird. Jack is,” Tang Yi replied curtly.

“What do you mean?”

“He told me the night when he sent Shao Fei to the airport he spent the night there,” Tang Yi reluctantly told Zhao Zi. Would Zhao Zi be surprised his husband slept in a room with another man?

“He did sleep there. I remembered him calling me when he was waiting in the room for Shao Fei to get back from Andy’s bar. Is that why you’re angry? Because Jack spent the night there?” Zhao Zi asked. 

What? Jack wasn’t lying??! Wait a minute..was Zhao Zi okay Jack was sleeping in the same room as Shao Fei?!

“Errr...I think you shouldn’t be too angry about that Tang Yi. I’m okay with it,” Zhao Zi chirped up and then Tang Yi suddenly understood the underlying meaning. 

Jack and Zhao Zi were in an open relationship. And they see Shao Fei as a potential candidate. Tang Yi was still unable to comprehend that someone as innocent and wholesome as Zhao Zi would be okay with a polyamory relationship. That would be the only reason why Zhao Zi was okay with all of this. 

But Tang Yi could understand the attraction from Zhao Zi. They had been friends for a long time. Surely at some point, Zhao Zi would find Shao Fei gorgeous. Like Tang Yi took 4 years, but that was not the point. 

Tang Yi must be vigilant now. No one is safe from Shao Fei’s charm, it seems. 

* * *

“Why are you smirking like that?” Tang Yi asked. Andy had just been staring and smirking at him for 5 minutes and it was unnerving, to say the least. 

“Tang Yi, Shao Fei is back,” Andy replied. Tang Yi lit up upon hearing that Shao Fei is back. 

“Really, is he okay?” Tang Yi asked. Andy went back to smirking at him.

“What?!” Tang Yi asked. What happened?

“Oh he’s okay...you could even say...he’s **fine** ,” Andy cryptically supplied. Tang Yi raised one eyebrow.

“He’s **fine**?”

“Yup,” Andy popped his lips at the p. “When you see him tomorrow, I hope you will be fine too,”

“What?” 

* * *

“Why are you smirking too?” Tang Yi asked as Hong Ye visited him. He had enough of smirks for today, thank you very much. It was bad enough he couldn’t get to see his Shao Fei.

“Did Andy come here?” Hong Ye asked. Tang Yi nodded, how did she know? Did they coordinate their visits?

“Sister in law is busy finishing up his paperwork from his undercover sting. But he’ll definitely be here to pick you up,”

“He’s okay, isn’t he? He’s not hurt?” Oh, he hoped everything was okay. Why can't tomorrow come faster? 

“Surprisingly he came back without injuries. But he’s fine,”

“ **Fine** ?” Tang Yi became alert. There was that word again. “Fine, what?”

“Just fine,” Hong Ye smiled. “Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow once Shao Fei picks you up,” Hong Ye wished him farewell and stood up to leave. 

“Hong Ye!” Tang Yi shouted, making his sister turn back to look at him. “Shao Fei...still loves me right?” With all the attention Shao Fei was getting...could he finally see what a magnificent person he was? Would Shao Fei find Tang Yi inadequate now?

Hong Ye gave Tang Yi a genuine smile. That smile made all of Tang Yi’s worries melt away. 

“He never stopped,” Hong Ye promised Tang Yi. “And soon, we will be together as a family again. You, me and sister in law,” Hong Ye added.

“Soon,” Tang Yi sniffled, feeling more confident compared to when Andy visited just now. They stared at each other, counting the minutes that they will be reunited again.

  
  


He vaguely heard someone commenting something behind Hong Ye, but he was too emotional to care. 

* * *

“Shao Fei sent us to tell you that he’s...Tang Yi? Why are you looking at us like that?” Zhao Zi asked. Why are these two nutjobs here?

“Oh, is it because I’m here with Jack?” Zhao Zi asked. Of course it was because Zhao Zi and Jack showed up together!! It all seemed a little too suspicious. 

“But don’t worry Tang Yi! You’ll see Ah Fei tomorrow! And everything is going to be fine!” At the word  **fine** Tang Yi cringed further. Why is everyone using that word?! And why is that dumbass smirking from behind his husband?

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the house!” Zhao Zi waved to Tang Yi and made their way out. 

Wait a minute sir? Say what? They are going to his house together? Where Shao Fei was?

Over Tang Yi’s dead body!

“Thank god I’m getting out soon. I have to make sure those weirdos don't go near my Shao Fei,” Tang Yi grumbled.

* * *

  
  


The next day when Tang Yi was collecting his things and getting back into his suit, his heart could not stop beating. He was finally going to see Shao Fei! His adorable, naive. cute and innocent, okay scratch ~~innocent~~ since Tang Yi destroyed that when they slept together, but the other qualities still apply! 

And he couldn't wait!

“Your boyfriend is here,” the warden told him as he was putting on his watch. Tang Yi nodded and told him thanks. He was the most well-behaved inmate. He has Shao Fei's honour to uphold.

“Wow, it’s only been 6 months..but damn! He turned out to be a fine man!” That made Tang Yi stop in his tracks on his way out.

What? Didn’t this guy have a wife and 4 kids?! Why is he talking about Tang Yi’s boyfriend? Shaking off his feeling of discomfort, Tang Yi made his way to the entrance. On his way, he passed by Old man Chen, back from the visitor’s room. 

“Leaving huh?” 

“Yes old man,” Tang Yi replied. 

“I met your officer just now. And we had a little chat. He’s really something, Little Tang. You’re lucky to have him,” the old man said, sincere. Tang Yi smiled and bowed low.

“But, I feel you’re going to have your hands full after this,” the old man chuckled. “Good luck,”

The minute those words came out of the old man’s mouth Tang Yi quickened his steps. When he reached the entrance he looked for the familiar messy mop and denim shirt, but there was no one like that there.

“Tang Yi,” a low baritone called him, and Tang Yi turned to see a man with a matching jacket and pants with a white shirt leaning against a wall. Further inspection led Tang Yo to realize that 

Holy shit! His Shao Fei became a bombshell! Tang Yi couldn't help but just stare at the glorious sight which was Meng Shao Fei.

“Detective Meng! Looking good,” the receptionist teased, snapping Tang Yi from his reverie and quickly glared at everyone staring at Shao Fei.

Eyes OFF you retards! Shao Fei was his!

But naive Shao Fei just laughed it off and told the receptionist that he was weird for saying that. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Shao Fei kicked off from the wall, reaching for Tang Yi. Wild instincts kicking in, Tang Yi grabbed Shao Fei’s hand and pulled him towards Tang Yi. Placing his hands on the nape of SHao Fei’s neck, Tang Yi angled Shao Fei into a kissing position and hungrily smacked his lips onto the man.

Shao Fei just smiled and went to hug Tang Yi close, unaware that the receptionist had stopped talking and everyone was staring at them. Even that 4-year-old girl was asking if Shao Fei was going to have a baby, but the mother was too busy staring at the 2 hot young studs kissing each other. 

They separated after a while, Tang Yi’s eyes on Shao Fei and Shao Fei focused on Tang Yi. At that moment, Tang Yi knew Shao Fei was his and his alone...and that there was nothing to be afraid of.

  
  


“Wow, that guy is so possessive,” an officer commented from behind the counter.

“Wouldn’t you? Look at Detective Meng! He’s HOT,”

  
  


And that was when Tang Yi realized that Andy was NOT right. He was NOT going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out to zee, yuki and Moon face123 for being the first to comment on the series and making me want to write more! I'm an introvert, so I rarely comment when I read stories, but I'll try to be more active and show appreciation when it is due. The community is fabulous! This one shot is for you.


End file.
